Backfire's Intro
Saturday, October 10, 2009, 8:34 PM Paris, France You are currently standing at the wide park surrounding the Eiffel Tower, Paris's most prominent landmark. Streets extend into the surrounding buildings, with the French driving their characteristically reckless way. Off in the distance you can even make out the towers of Notre Dame. Contents: Swoop Spaceship McDonalds Car Park Backfire has arrived. Patchwork has arrived. Spaceship cruises over France, the dark early morning sky cut by the grey scorpion-class space vessel and the Decepticons he flies with. 5:43 am. No self respecting Frenchman is up this early to notice.... except perhaps an astronomer.... an astromoner with an emergency phone speed dial. 5:43 AM. Bad time for Frenchmen to be up. Perfect time for a Tiger to be up. Mecha-Tiger is about, stalking the suburbs in search of a good TV. And maybe smash some of those piece-of-slag French cars along the way. The Tiger bats at a Citroen, then a Renault, then a Peugeot. Then, for a change of pace, his paw whacks at a Mercedes-Benz. "Gah, where's Razorclaw? This is so much more fun with him!" he complains. Swoop has a very special job today! And that job is....well, he's not really sure but he was told it's important. After all that crap with Zarak and his amusement park, someone decided that it would be a good idea to to return to the scene of the crime and make sure everything (and everyone) is doing O.K. "Hmm...Everything look good here," Swoop says to no one in particular. "...Kind of empty. There no one 'round. Why we here so early!?" Backfire is wandering around Paris with a frantic look on his face, "Human! You! Tell me where I can find..." the Seeker starts, then cranes his neck back to stare at his piece of paper. "Tejwar! This is a matter of urgency!!" The human merely looks at Backfire and runs away screaming, "GWAAAAA!" Backfire looks surprised, "Whaa, do I have something on my face?" "Because early is better than late with Decepticons." Patchwork informs Swoop from a short distance behind him, whether or not he was speaking to the medic. Spaceship observes his fellow warriors from on high, his aerial vantage over the historically and culturally rich city chosen for security sake. It is still a hot spot after recent events. Naturally folks will be on edge still. Whatever business his two peers have here, he's got their backs. His sensors on the lookout for potential interfering presenses, as stealth is the least of the ground-pillagers at the moment. The Tiger tosses parked cars aside left and right. Periodically he stops to peer in windows if he sees the glow of a Television screen. No music videos, though. What is it with France? Some of the shows he catches glimpses of remind him of late night on Showcase, with subtitles. But for some reason, at every window he peers into, the TV suddenly shuts off. Growling, he goes to find another. He's headed downtown so maybe he'll run into France's equivalent of Future Shop. Swoop crosses his arms and snorts. "Hmpth! Maybe you medic lady right but me Swoop still not like doing stuff early!" He looks around the area with a scowl on his face. "It so boring out here! Look! No one 'round! This laaaame!" Backfire meanders up to a bulletin board, scanning the tiny thing for announcements. "Hrm, no that's not it. Mebbe here, no." Standing up, the Seeker waves his arms frantically over his head. "Who is the EDC? Why are they holding a fundraiser next week? Why hasn't this planet been glassed by the Decepticon EMPIRE YET!?!?! And where is..."Backfire looks back at his paperwork, "Oh, Ahem. WHERE IS TEJWAR?" Patchwork smirks faintly at Swoop as she draws up next to him. "Yeah, well. Trust me..." Trailing off, the femme's head turns, having thought she'd heard something further into the town, away from the fair site. "You hear that?" she wonders of the 'bot at her side. "Hear what?" Swoop asks, staring at Patchwork with a quizzical expression. He turns his head as well to follow Patchwork's gaze but sees nothing of interest. The Dinobot rumbles as he thinks to himself. "Me Swoop do flying stuffs! Maybe see things better!" And so Swoop transforms and takes to the skies for but a quick look of the surrounding area. Swoop turns into a flying dinosaur! Teletran 2 patches into the comlinks of the Autobots in France at that moment. "This is an emergency alert from Teletran 2 network link in Paris, France. Alert. Decepticons sighted within the city causing havoc. Alert." Lifting her head as she hears the alert, Patchwork's jaw clenches for a brief moment. "Thanks, Teletran 2," she replies back as she turns more fully, taking a step towards the town. She blinks at Swoop as he takes off before she sighs. "Great. This is going to be grand..." Spaceship doesn't know nor care what the objectives are of the pair below. Rampage just seems to be letting off steam... and Fragment doesn't know what the frag Tejwar is supposed to be. The ship's sensors, geared to geology and mining, however, pick up the massive readings of the pair of Cybertronians in the vicinity. <> Meanwhile, the astronomer, losing the stars in the sky to the approaching dawn haze, turns his telescope to the city below. Not just one flying machine in the air now, but two. And the glow of burning cars in the streets. He crosses himself and takes a drink from a wine bottle. "Oh goody," Mecha-Tiger snarls, "A Dinobot. This ought to be fun." He climbs up a building, knocking a few bricks off and pulling off the edge of some eaves in the process, so he can perch and observe the incoming Swoop. He crouches, ready to pounce. Backfire is startled, his wrist mounted communicator starts speaking to him. He peers at it quizically, then attempts to use it. "Uh, mic check. One two? Is this thing on?" Robot Pteranodon gasps at the emergency alert! "HEY MEDIC LADY!" he shouts from way up in the sky. "YOU HEAR WHAT COMPUTER THING SAY? THERE DECEPTY-CONS 'ROUND HERE!" Swoop points his beak to the left and then to the right before shouting again. "ME NOT SEE ANY BUT ME SWOOP KEEP LOOKING!" Since Rampage is still relatively close to the ground, Swoop passes right over him without a single glance. Rampage is bright red. Swoop isn't very bright. Spaceship lights up his running lights now, and a pair of dim green headlights reflect a glow off of Swoop, coming right for him. "Hello, Dinobot. Funny metting you up here where you don't belong." Backfire says, "Uh, mic check. One two? Is this thing on?" Warsong says, "One, two, three, four! Warsong's throwin' yas to the floor! Smash and kick, bang and pow! Hit you so hard you just say 'wow'!" Patchwork closes her optics and stiffles a groan at Swoop's announcement to the county as a whole, and instead simply sighs. "Yeah, I know," she mutters, likely far too quiet for the flying Dino to hear. The medic stays where she is, for a brief moment. She'd much rather the cons came out...she doesn't really want to break any buildings. That's bad! Backfire is paused in the middle of a street, speaking into his comlink. Backfire says, "Yes, I suppose so. Where's Tejwar?" Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Tejwar? Don't you mean Tejmar?" Fragment says, "Whatever it is, find it faster." Backfire says, "NO, THIS COMMISION SAYS TEJWAR." Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder hmms audibly, scribbling something down. Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder says, "Tejwar is Rawjet backwards. Alternately, it is an anagram of Warjet." Backfire peers again at the paperwork, then proceeds to flip it over. "Oh snap." Backfire says, "Ahem, what I said was...Where's Ramjet. I am to report to him immediately." Fragment says, "... brilliant" Warsong says, "You should probably try Crystal City! The last time I saw him he was in a hole throttling Blueshift. It was very funny!" Only when Fragment starts shining lights on him does Swoop even notice the Decepticon. Guess he was thinking about apples or something. "What you talking 'bout? Me Swoop supposed to be in sky! That why me have wings!" He squints as best he can at Fragment. "YOU not belong here! YOU go on ground now!" Kapew kapew! Swoop fires lasers at the Decepticon! Combat: Robot Pteranodon misses Spaceship with his Kapew Kapew! (Laser) attack! Windshear hears the name Warjet, "I like that name." he rumbles, "And I claim it." He has no idea what he will do with it but he puts his claim in for it. Warsong says, "That's a silly name... Who puts 'war' right there in their name? Sounds pompous if you ask me." Windshear says, "You have..." he snickers, "Yes Warjet is a fine name and will become my alias..."" Warsong says, "How can you expect us to remember all of these other names that we should be calling you? I don't have that kind of time!" Backfire finally manages to notice the large Dinobot Swoop and Fragment's Spaceship mode above him battling above in the skies. "It appears I am needed. I go now to the heavens." It's unclear exactly who he's speaking to, but no one's around to ask. With that said, Backfire takes to the skies and approaches the commotion. Windshear says, "Make the time, its only two...." Backfire says, "You are unimportant in the grand scheme comrade, as are we all." "Swoop, come back to the field!" Patchwork's attention is pulled to the sky as the fight seems to start without warning. The medic, without wings, is stuck on the ground, simply watching. Warsong says, "If you have two, then the next bot will want two, and then the next bot, and the next bot... If it was up to ME all Decepticons would be known as 'You'." The Tiger notes that Swoop totally missed him. Perhaps Swoop is colorblind and mistook him for a gargoyle. There's lots of those things on buildings in Europe, after all. Seeing his opportunity, he leaps up to claw at Swoop's wings. It's like a cat trying to catch a butterfly. Rampage collapses down onto all fours, his beast head replacing the position of his robotic head. He now stands before you in Tiger mode. Windshear says, "Well let me enjoy my unimportant alias in the grand scheme of the nothing that is everyones final destination." Combat: Mecha-Tiger strikes Robot Pteranodon with his Catch the Birdie! (Punch) attack! Warsong says, "...What?" Backfire says, "We must only remember our beloved GALVATRON and our grievance for only having one life to give the EMPIRE!" Windshear says, "You heard me, Warsong" Darkwing says, "Geez, what Backfire, what are you, a little puppet so Warsong can spout twice as much dribble?" Warsong says, "Hear hear! Backfire brings up an excellent point that I will now elaborate on. We are meaningless, the Empire is everything! The name of your commander is the only name worth remembering! Now, Windshear, erm... Warjet, I mean... Wait. What was I saying?" Backfire says, "FOR THE EMPIRE!" Windshear rumbles, "You were explaining why we are all meaningless, Warsong... Warsong says, "Yes! That's it! For the Empire!" Windshear says, "So we are meaningless for the Empire?" Spaceship spirals like a football in an arching path over Swoop's laser fire. The glow of the streaking lights reflect off his smooth refractive grey armor. His moves do indeed declare he belongs up here. "If I go to ground, I'll be taking you with me." His scorpion-module weapon array rises above his cockpit and powers up. He returns fire as he manuevers through the French airspace with the red-crested Dinobot. Warsong says, "That is not what I said!" Combat: Spaceship misses Robot Pteranodon with his Laser Beam (Laser) attack! Darkwing says, "Thinks Warsong is half right. We all are meaningless. Just nothing after that was correct." Warsong says, "Well, that is sort of what I said..." Backfire says, "Your twist of patriotic bliss entices me towards anger Windshear." Windshear says, "Of course we are meangingless...there is nothing after we die so what difference does it make that I chose to have two names?" Warsong says, "My processor hurts..." Fragment says, "Hey-ah we're little busy here guys, ya wanna move it to face to face conversation? That way you can disagree emphatically with a slapfest." Darkwing says, "Your ideals of patriotic bliss, annoyes me Backfire. We really don't need Warsong 2.0. Not that we really needed Warsong 1.0 either..." Backfire swoops™ over towards the Autobot medic, "And who might you be? I don't gather that your a fellow comrade in arms...then YOU MUST KNEEL BEFORE MY DECEPTICON MIGHT!!" The Seeker strafes Patchwork with the arm mounted guns found on all standard Seekers. Spaceship blames his lack of success on the flood of chatter on the faction frequency :p Warsong says, "Of course, Fragment! We need not hinder the Empire's efforts in any way! Including overbearing communications traffic! Consider this conversation ended. For the Empire, comrades! Serve well!" Combat: Backfire strikes Patchwork with his Arm-Mounted Laserfire! (Pistol) attack! Windshear just rumbles and cuts off his comm. Despite Fragment's excellent show, Swoop is still not convinced! "You not belong here! GO 'WAY!" Swoop spreads his jaws to fire another round of laser fire at the Decepticon, but Rampage snatches him by the wing. The good news is that Fragment's lasers pass over him. The bad news is that he and Rampage are now too close for comfort. In an attempt to free himself from the robo-tiger, Swoop flails around; trying to beat Rampage to death with his free wing. Backfire says nothing, cutting off his comlink. Combat: Robot Pteranodon misses Mecha-Tiger with his OH GOD WHY (Punch) attack! Air Governor Ramjet says, "Hnh. Idiots." The attack was unexpected from Backfire, not having known precisely which Con was where from the warning they'd gotten, Patchwork is surprised, rounding on Backfire just in time to get two little scorch marks on her paint job from the laserfire. "I won't!" she returns, chin jutting out like a petulant child as she reaches for her own pistol to return a shot that's likely just as effective. That being not at all. Combat: Patchwork strikes Backfire with her Pistol attack! The Tiger holds on for dear life as Swoop flails about in vain. Trying to get a better grip so he can drag the Dinobot down and perhaps give Fragment an advantage in trying to hit, Mecha-Tiger tries biting down. Combat: Mecha-Tiger strikes Robot Pteranodon with his Mmmm Pterodactyl Hot Wings! (Kick) attack! Backfire is struck on the chest with the return fire, smoke slowly trailing upwards towards his face. After it clears, the Seeker is looking at her with a sadistic grin. "Your resistance is commended, but you'll soon learn..." Backfire was drifting down to the ground, the moment his feet touch he's powering forward, towards her. "YOUR RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!!" The Seeker swings a punch out at the femme, aiming for her chin. Way to go Backfire, your trying to beat up a girl. Woot woot. Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Fearless. Spaceship has no stake or interest in the city below. Rampage was here for rampaging. And Backfire was here on a self-imposed clerical error. He remains only for the challenge of Autobots and warfare. The only prize here to be had is defeat. Who shall fly away the victor? Go away? "Don't think so, bub." He circles as Rampage brings the Pterodon down for some melee. The putty-tat and tweety-bird. He sees an opening and fires off a series of from-the-hip disruptor blasts. Combat: Backfire misses Patchwork with his Femme-BUSTER! (Punch) attack! Combat: Spaceship misses Robot Pteranodon with his Disruptor volley (Disruptor) attack! Combat: Patchwork sets her defense level to Guarded. Robot Pteranodon is lucky enough to not get hit by Fragment's shot but not enough to keep from getting a set of teeth in the wing. Swoop cries out and continues to flail for a bit longer until.. Koo koo ka choo! Swoop transforms into his robot mode! Aw yeah, it's on now! He tightens his fingers into a fist and throws it at the Predacon. With an avian roar, Swoop unfolds into his robot mode. Combat: Swoop strikes Mecha-Tiger with his FAPPO! (Punch) attack! Patchwork twists to the side and ducking away from the fist that's sent towards her chin, the corners of her mouth pulling downwards. "That's not -nice-!" she informs him, as if it should really be much of a surprise Her own hands reach out, trying to shove Backfire away from her. She keeps her hands up after, half-crouched, ready to avoid the next attack if he doesn't just go away. Yeah, right. Combat: Patchwork misses Backfire with her Grab attack! The Tiger roars as Swoop punches him. He reaches out with his paws to try to maul the Dinobot but good. "How dare you interrupt my search for a new TV!" he says crossly. He brings his hind claws up to try to eviscerate Swoop. Combat: Mecha-Tiger misses Swoop with his Mauling attack! -2 "I don't do NICE!" Backfire replies, ducking to avoid the grab and jutting out his foot into her midsection and activating the thrusters at the last second. He pushes outwards, pulling off a backflip in the air...but falls flat on his face. "For the loveofa..." Spaceship banks around and transforms into robot mode, hovering in mid air. He draws his gravel gun, loaded up with super dense mineral debris from space. "Getting closer to being grounded, Dinobot." He opens fire, blasting with fragments of rocks, crystals and raw ore all mixed up together, trying to make a trailer park driveway out of Swoop. Combat: Backfire strikes Patchwork with his Backflippy Kicky! (Kick) attack! The vehicle before you transforms, revealing the Decepticon soldier Fragment. Combat: Fragment sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Fragment misses Swoop with his Gravel Gun (Pistol) attack! Patchwork oofs as the foot connects with her midsection, sending her stumbling backwards, one hand reaching to press against her mid-section after his foot snuck in under her defenses. Least she doesnt' have any breath to be knocked out of her! "Owie...meanie!" she protests, her optics raising to meet the 'Con's. "JUst go away!" Swoop stumbles around awkwardly in a hilarious attempt to keep from getting himself scratched up by Rampage. Success! Then Fragment tries to shoot him and he manages to avoid that too! Double success! "You shut up, stupid space...craft...thing..guy! Yeah! Take that!" Insults finished for now, Swoop gets back to business (business being killing Rampage). He pulls out his thermal sword and swings it at the tiger. Combat: Patchwork takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Combat: Swoop misses Mecha-Tiger with his Thermal Sword attack! The Tiger rolls out from under the sword that Swoop swings. He transforms to robot mode and gets out his own Thermo-Sword. "En Guarde!" he challenges, swinging the heated blade at Swoop's head! Well when in France... Rampage's head slides down to his chest, his body rising upright. His robot head appears where his beast mode head had just been, and he now stands before you in robot mode. Combat: Rampage misses Swoop with his This is my LIGHT SABER! attack! Backfire picks himself up, taking a moment to dust himself off. Dirty Frenchmen! "Oh, I would happily oblige with your request dearie... ..." The Seeker grasps the palms of his hands together, a sharp light balling up in between them. "That is, after you've been reduced to SCRAP!!" Suddenly and without warning, the ball of light expands potentially as Backfire brings his hands up. Fragment narrows his purple optics, and his battle mask slides into place over his mouth and nose. He puts away his gravel gun and unmaglocks one pair of nunchaku from his side. "The name is Fragment. Remember it for the brief time of functionality you have left." He flies towards Swoop, snapping out to strike with his martial arts weapon... aka the sticks. Combat: Backfire strikes Swoop with his Solar Flare Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Swoop's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Backfire strikes Patchwork with his Solar Flare Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Patchwork's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Fragment misses Swoop with his Nunchaku-Snap (Punch) attack! "Aaaahh!" Patchwork's hands lift, pressing to her optics for a moment before she pulls her hands down, opening and shutting her optics quickly as she tries to clear her vision! "I like to see rainbows, not stars!" she protests, though she likes stars too...just not while she's fighting. She steps back, before she seems to think better of the decision and, instead, moves forward, taking a blind swing at Backfire. Combat: Patchwork sets her defense level to Neutral. Combat: Patchwork misses Backfire with her Punch attack! Damn! Swoop totally forgot that Rampage could transform! He holds his sword tightly with both hands and uses it as a sort of shield against Rampage's assault. Swoop is surprisingly swift (or maybe Rampage is just having an off day) and he avoids losing a limb. He hefts the blade up; ready to BRING THE PAIN on the Predacon but Fragment catches his attention. Honestly, nunchaku look really silly but the truth is that they can seriously mess you up. The weapon comes close to colliding with the Dinobot but he remains unharmed. "You still here!? GO AWAY!" Swoop ignores Rampage for just a moment and swings the red hot blade at Fragment. Combat: Swoop strikes Fragment with his SA-WING BATTER! attack! Backfire easily avoids the haphazard punch directed at him, merely backing away dancing from foot to foot. He leans in quickly to deliver a jab, ducking back out afterwards. "Pfeh, such an odd response for a warrior. No wonder why you Autobots are losing this war." Combat: Backfire strikes Patchwork with his Quick-Jab! (Punch) attack! "Oh no, get back here, you," Rampage snarls at Swoop, "I'll draw and quarter you!" He raises his sword high above his head. "I HAVE THE POWWWEERRRRR!" he shouts, then swings again at Swoop. Combat: Rampage sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Rampage strikes Swoop with his Off with your head! attack! -1 "We aren't losing. We're still here!" Patchwork informs Backfire as she manages to blink enough to be able to at least see the outline of the Decepticon she's fighting. Or trying to fight. "And I"m a medic, I'm not a warrior!" Not unless she has to be...like now. That might explain her incompetance, actually, as she pulls her foot back, swinging it in a very school-yard way at her attacker. Combat: Patchwork misses Backfire with her Kick attack! Fragment actually feels the weight loss as Swoop cleaves off a hunk of his armor during his fly-by. At least the heat of the blade cauterizes the circuits and tubes exposed. Fragment twists around in reflex to the boo-boo and winces. He drives the butt end of the nunchaku handles towards Swoop's face, not showing good judgement for the moment. Combat: Fragment sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Fragment strikes Swoop with his Nunchaku-Butt (Kick) attack! Swoop gasps at Rampage and his sudden surge of power! He wonders if there is a castle and half-naked men involved. Maybe. Nevertheless, he gasps! The sword comes down at him and in an attempt to keep himself from being decaptitated, Swoop tries to block the blow with an arm. The result is exactly what you'd think: Swoop gets his arm cleaved. The wound is deep. Real deep. It's amazing that Swoop's arm isn't in two pieces! And as if that wasn't bad enough...FAPPO! Swoop gets nunchaku to the face! It's no sword to the arm but it still sucks! "YOU DECEPTY-CONS BIG JERKS! YOU THINK YOU SO TOUGH BUT YOU JUST BIG CHEATERS!" Angry, embarassed, and in pain, Swoop transforms and takes off as fast as he can into the sky where he will be safe. At least for a little while. Swoop turns into a flying dinosaur! Combat: Robot Pteranodon takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Monstereo says, "Because Prince was unavailable, here's Ulver! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_K6Y7ttd9w" Broadside has arrived. Andi Lassiter has arrived. Backfire jumps out of the way of the horribly aimed kick, but face tackles a garbage truck in the confusion. "Disgusting human waste." The Seeker glares towards Patchwork, reaching into sub-space and pulling out his Glue Gun and ammunition. "You'll pay for that!!" he roars, loading up the glue bullets and firing away at the Medic. Combat: Backfire's Glue Gun attack on Patchwork goes wild! Combat: Backfire strikes Rampage with his Glue Gun attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Rampage's Agility. (Crippled) Broadside jogs into the area, having brought Andi along for the complaint-filled ride. He'd gone ahead, unspacing his axe to lay on his shoulder as he scanned the city for the commotion. It's not hard to find. He gets there just in time to see a Seeker nail his own teammate with glue pellets. "The trip was worth it! Bahahaa!" The Global Pose Tracker marks that Broadside has 'skipped' his action for this round. Rampage gets glued! And not by a Dinobot either. "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING THAT THING!" he shouts at Backfire. "Eww this stuff is sticky!" He flails about, trying to get the glue off him. Then he gets out his pistol and fires it at the rapidly escaping Swoop. "Come back here and fight like a mech!" Combat: Rampage strikes Robot Pteranodon with his pot shots! Pot not included. (Pistol) attack! Fragments purple optics rise, tracking the rapidly ascending Swoop. "Up? Silly Dinobot, up is for Decepticons." He transforms and rockets skyward. His scorpion array deploying into attack position once more and firing disruptor blasts, giving chase to Swoop. The approaching dawn light in the French sky a dramatic backdrop to the elevating enemies. So damn beautiful. A rapid transformation brings about the peculiar grey spaceship before you now. Combat: Spaceship strikes Robot Pteranodon with his Disruptor volley (Disruptor) attack! Andi Lassiter did indeed come along for the ride. She got left behind, though, when Broadside ran ahead to wade into the fray. And, really, she didn't mind the complaining. She's been Gears's medic for YEARS. She's running along in Broadside's path, but still has a way to go to catch up with him. She can already hear the combat, though, and it worries her. Robot Pteranodon is struck from behind as he makes his heroic escape into the sky! The nerve! Leave it to a Decepticon to do something like that. "UP IS FOR DINOBOTS, STUPID-FACE! YOU GO AWAY NOW!" Swoop hollers to Fragment. The disruptor blasts hit their mark and Swoop begins to smoke as he flies through the air. It's actually kind of cool except, you know, it's happening to him. That's it. Enough of this game of chase. It's time to get real. Once Swoop reaches the perfect (in his mind) altitude, he spins around to face the oncoming Fragment. "You not listen first ten times so me Swoop tell you again! GO BACK TO GROUND!" Just in case the Decepticon doesn't oblige, Swoop fires one of his missiles. Combat: Robot Pteranodon strikes Spaceship with his EXPLOSIONS! YAAAY! attack! Patchwork is all too ready to leap out of the way of the attack but...doesn't have to as she watches the glue bullets fly away from her and towards one of the other Cons. But the misfire gives the medic enough time to reach into her storage and pull out her rifle. "Go -away-!" she encourages the Decepticons, not for the first time, before she takes a moment to aim and then fire, adding her own bit of encouragement. Combat: Patchwork strikes Backfire with her Rifle attack! The rifle fire bounces off of his chestplate, doing little harm but building fury inside the Seeker. "Phew, this garbage stinks! Almost as much as Unicorns and Rainbows." Backfire steps out of the wrecked garbage truck and the refuse, slapping a banana peel off of his shoulder. "That's it Autobot, get mad..angy..FURIOUS!!" The Seeker transforms into his F-16 mode and flies straight for Patchwork, wing mounted disruptors firing off. Cybertronian technology shifts and configures into a F-16! Combat: F-16 strikes Patchwork with his Disruptor attack! <> Broadside dashes into the fray with heavy strides, going for the first 'con he sees which happens to be Rampage. "Here kitty!" He brings his axe around to cleave into the tiger's side, hopefully. Combat: Broadside sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Broadside strikes Rampage with his Vibro-Ax attack! Rampage yowls as Broadside's axe chops into him. "Hey, I'm not a tree! Go find a forest!" he snaps at the Autobot Triplechanger. Angrily he transforms and levels his machine guns at Broadside. "Dance, partner!" Rampage collapses down onto all fours, his beast head replacing the position of his robotic head. He now stands before you in Tiger mode. Spaceship tries manuevering off his heading, but the suprise plummetting bombardment happens all too fast. Explosion hits Fragment in mid air, damaging him extensively, and slowing him down noticably in his ascent. He veers off and comes about, smoke trailing from him now as well. His main weapon charges up, ready to expend a debilitating amount of energon in one shot. The Phase Cannon indicator signals it is primed and Fragment growls, "YOU... FIRST!" The Phase Beam fires, a penetrating beam that is made to blow up asteroids from within or hit foes underneath their armor.... or at least light up the sky prettily. Combat: Mecha-Tiger misses Broadside with his spray and pray attack! Combat: Spaceship strikes Robot Pteranodon with his Phase Cannon attack! Combat: Spaceship 's attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! Broadside has been wracking his processor trying to find a good Tony the Tiger joke, but alas, none come to mind. "Whoa, watch it!" The carrier dodges the shells, sticks his axe in the ground and decides to keep things melee, trudging forward to grapple and wrestle Rampage to the ground. Combat: Broadside strikes Mecha-Tiger with his Tiger Tamer attack! "I don't get furious." Patchwork is quick to assure Backfire, but the answer takes more time than she has to duck away from the attack. Granted, it doesn't do alot of damage but the hits still sting! "Would you -stop- that!" she demands, swinging her rifle around to try and whack the butt against the jet's...well, butt. Combat: Patchwork strikes F-16 with her Punch attack! "Haw haw haw haw haw! You stupid Decepty-con not good for nothing 'cept blowing up! Haw haw haw!" Swoop enjoys a little bit of a victory chortle. In his mind, he made the biggest explosion therefore he wins. That's how it works, right? Right? Well imagine his surprise when he realizes it doesn't! Fragment is not only still alive but he's going all gung-ho with the guns. POW! BOOM! FAPPO! Those are the sounds of Swoop getting his world rocked by a phase cannon. The shot is powerful and dangerous. Not only does it blow apart the Dinobot's chassis but it also knocks him right out of the sky. Swoop is sent careening down towards the ground while a trail of smoke follows him. Eventually he hits the street and skids to a stop a few hundred yards from the impact site. It doesn't look too good.. BUT SWOOP PREVAILS! Kind of. He manages to pull together enough energy to spread his jaws and fire a rather half-assed laser at Fragment. Like hell he's going to lay down and take it! Combat: Robot Pteranodon strikes Spaceship with his Mediocre in Comparison but it's Worth a Try! (Laser) attack! Andi Lassiter finally gets within eyeshot of the fight and tries to get a quick idea of what's going on. Broadside wrestling a tiger, Patchwork...doing somethign else. What a mess. Well, Broadside and the tiger are closest, so she runs toward them. F-16 streaks onward through the area, taking a hard left and bearing down on Patchwork's position again. <> The twin missile bays load, the right one detatching a projectile and it hangs in the air momentarily before rocketing off towards the Medic. <> Combat: F-16 strikes Patchwork with his Missile attack! Combat: Patchwork compares her Accuracy to F-16's Agility: Success! Spaceship 's momentarily dulled state is taken advantage of. It was a gamble using his phase cannon, it always is when not dealing with asteroids. And the downed Dinobot's laser shears into the prone craft. He plummets as his engine efficiency drops and his internals burn clean through. The ship transforms at the last moment and hits the earth on his legs, collapsing in a heap. Fragment claws his way up to his feet somehow, and he draws his gravel gun. "Say... my... name... glitch." ~chunkachunkachunkachunka~ goes the gravel gun, tails of mineral dust coming off every shot. The vehicle before you transforms, revealing the Decepticon soldier Fragment. Combat: Fragment sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Fragment misses Robot Pteranodon with his Gravel Gun (Pistol) attack! The Tiger gets wrestled! Snarling angrily, he tries mauling the Triplechanger. "Hey, getoffa me!" he snaps, "I was trying to eat that Dinobot!" Combat: Mecha-Tiger strikes Broadside with his Mauling attack! Broadside bites back a yelp as metallic teeth lay waste to his armor. He gets thrown to the ground, both hands gripping paws as the two of them roll around, crushing silly smart cars and the like. "Too bad, I'm your problem now," he growls, unspacing his rifle to try and shoot the tiger in the gut pointblank. It's a bit hard to aim when you're being mauled. Combat: Broadside strikes Mecha-Tiger with his Laser attack! Patchwork wasn't really expecting a missile to fly at her, but probably should have been. And that time, it hurt! Making a quiet sound of discomfort, but managing not to shout, Patchwork gives her head a shake before she shifts and turns to watch the jet as he passes. "You are -not- n ice!" she informs him, likely needlessly, before she takes several quick steps and leaps up, arms outstretched in her patented 'hug-o-matic'. Combat: Patchwork strikes F-16 with her Grab attack! The heap of smoking metal that is Swoop's current state stirs slightly; numerous chunks of blue armor falling to the ground noisilly. Fragment opens fire on the damaged Dinobot but to no avail: Swoop continues to live! He begins to transform but it's difficult. Real difficult. Anyone with eyes can see Swoop's entire body tremble and anyone with ears can hear the gears grinding from inside him. It's a frustrating process but eventually Swoop goes from pterosaur to robot. With a noticeable amount of difficulty, Swoop brings himself back on to his feet and steps towards Fragment with a fist raised. "Me Swoop have better idea. How 'bout you shut up?" He throws a punch. With an avian roar, Swoop unfolds into his robot mode. Combat: Swoop misses Fragment with his Punch attack! Andi Lassiter runs right into the danger zone of Broadside and Rampage. "HEY! Stop it! NOW!" She holds up her hands, trying to get both Autobot and Decepticon to stop thrashing around. F-16 is HUGGED! <> The extra weight brings the Seeker down, towards the ground in a nosespin. <> Transforming into his ultra cool robot mode, Backfire attempts to situate the Autobot in front of him... ...thus letting her cushion his fall. What a dirty little Seeker, no? Fragment is tiny compared to Swoop. Like Little Mac versus King Hippo. And he duck-weaves around the big fist punch thrown, moving back in defiantly to drive a high punch towards Swoops big mouth just like Doc Louis recommends. "M-make m-me!" Geeze, this guy should quit while he still has a head. Scrappy and looking to make his bones? F-16 to Decepticon, Backfire is here! Combat: Backfire strikes Patchwork with his Desperate Attempt! (Smash) attack! Combat: Fragment misses Swoop with his Punch Out Uppercut (Punch) attack! The Tiger FREEZES as he hears a familiar voice. Was that...Andi Lassiter? The Human with the infamous gaze that could have Galvatron quaking in his boots? He stares at Andi silently, forgetting all about Broadside. Combat: Mecha-Tiger takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Broadside can't ignore Andi either. He freezes just as Rampage does, turning his helm to stare at the little human. "..." Combat: Broadside takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Broadside uses up a charge on his Elixir of Foxes booster pack! Andi Lassiter is partly relieved and mostly surprised that both mechs actually paid attention to her. "Okay, one of you tell me WHAT is going on." Patchwork finds herself being twisted around and, still clinging to the jet even as the pair fall, Patchwork finds herself used as a landing pad. And it hurts. It is not fun, she learns, to be the landing pand. "Get offa me!" she protests, twisting in a quick, urgent attempt to get out from beneath Backfire. Combat: Patchwork takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Swoop's fist sails through nothing but air and this troubles him. He's pretty sure Fragment was just there. He saw him! "Hrrn.. You think you so speedy but you just stupid idiot!" Swoop is oblivious to the Decepticon's punches (or attempted punches). He can only set his mind on one thing and one thing only right now: beating up the bad-guy. Swoop brings both his fists up over his head and, with every bit of strength in his body, throws them down at Fragment. "You die now!" he hollers mid-smackdown. Combat: Swoop strikes Fragment with his Dino-Beating attack! Backfire merely stands above the femme, glowering down at his enemy. "How does it feel? To be beneath my might? To be wrestling with the knowledge that all you do, is in vain? That is the POWER THE DECEPTICON FORCES CONTROL!!" His yelling and fist waving sends him off balance, and he falls on his aft. Combat: Backfire takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "I just wanted a new TV, or some new toy cars to play with!" Mecha-Tiger says. Fragment is driven like a tent pike into the ground about two feet. His spaceball like helmet all that kept him from being shattered into a heap of scrap metal. Nonetheless, he feels the damage ripple through him inside and out, gears and joints shifting and warping ever so slightly. His optics turn from crazy motherboard fragger to apprehension. He leans forward and leaps out of the hole Swoop made with him and transforms with great effort."Decepticons! I can no longer linger for the sake of glory. I suggest you make quick work of your foes or follow." He doesn't bother seeing what they do. Fragment is done here... for now. A rapid transformation brings about the peculiar grey spaceship before you now. Combat: Spaceship begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Broadside smirks. "You are not that innocent." And with that, he switches a setting and aims his gun at one of Rampage's shoulder joints. Somewhere in the distance, a lengthy Decepticon gloat is heard, and Broadside instinctively scoffs. Combat: Broadside strikes Mecha-Tiger with his Plasma-Pulse Gun attack! Patchwork stares up at Backfire....and then, when she sits up, down at him before she grins brightly and scrambles to her feet. "No wonder you guys can't ever win!" she informs him with a faint giggle (yes, the femme just giggled). "Just go home before you hurt yourself more." Combat: Patchwork takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Andi Lassiter gasps at Broadside taking a potshot at Rampage. "HEY!" Swoop was just getting started! He brings up his fists once again but it's all for naught, Fragment transforms and takes off before he can do anything. "Hey! HEY! STUPID SPACE GUY!" Swoop hollers at the retreating Decepticon. "ME SWOOP BETTER NOT SEE YOU IN SKY EVER AGAIN OR ELSE YOU DEAD!" Some old french guy leans out his window and cusses Swoop out for all his bellowing at 8:59 am, still too early. "How dare you? Insult my intelligence, hurt my pride..." Backfire snarls back at Patchwork, pulling out of sub-space a weird looking ray gun. "Injure my /fine/ reputation as a Decepticon trooper...give me a damn hug..." The Seeker points the experimental weapon point blank at her, growling with a viscious look on his face. "But NEVER insult THE EMPIRE!!" Pulling the trigger, Backfire laughs like a madman. "MWUAHAHAHAHA!!" Combat: Backfire's Hypno Ray attack aimed for Patchwork backfires! Combat: Backfire strikes himself with his Hypno Ray attack! The Tiger looks several shades of innocent as Andi chastises him and Broadside, especially Broadside over the pot shot. "I need to go watch 'Make-it-so" he says, "Can I go now?" Broadside visibly flinches this time, and falls still, still sprawled on the flight desk which made up his back. Tense, he grips his gun with both hands and stares helplessly at Andi with a whaaaaat? look. Combat: Broadside takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Andi Lassiter looks at Rampage with a stern expression so dour Broadside may not have ever seen it before. "Only if you take these others with you and leave RIGHT NOW." "Hey no problem," the Tiger says, since Fragment's already beated feet to get the heck out of there, and it looks like it won't take much to get Backfire to do the same. "C'mon, let's split!" he says to Backfire, "Last one to the Medical Ward is a rotten egg!" Patchwork simply....stares down at the bot sprawled on the ground who managed to just shoot himself instead of her. "Just go home, go away," she informs the 'Con with a shake of her head before she does the worst thing she can as far as insulting him. She turns her back on Backfire and starts to walk away. Backfire's weapon well... ...backfires. The Hypno Ray meant for Patchwork instead bounces right back into his own face, the green energy leaving a nasty funk about his head. Optics blinking repeatedly, the Seeker stumbles backwards, swatting at his head like he's being attacked by bees. "Blast you ... ... your infernal Hugs and Rainbows! I'll be back..." Transforming into F-16 mode, he rockets out of the area. <> While taunting, he runs himself into a building. <> Combat: Backfire begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Mecha-Tiger , Patchwork, and Spaceship Cybertronian technology shifts and configures into a F-16! Combat: F-16 begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Spaceship Broadside just lays there, not rightly sure what just happened. "Uhh... Good work Miss Lassiter..." Eventually he sits up to watch the 'cons retreat, and laughs loudly at Backfire's parting crash. "I like that guy." The Tiger rushes off! There's a 40 inch plasma flatscreen in his den calling his name... Combat: Mecha-Tiger begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from F-16 and Spaceship Andi Lassiter looks after Backfire, then back at Broadside. "Sometimes, Broadside, there are ways to make them leave that don't involve weapons. Less collateral damage that way." She steps toward the mech now. "Are you all right?" Spaceship didn't damage a single part of France. Swoop used him to put a hole in the ground, but that's it. :p "Aw miss, I'm a Wrecker, I'm all about th' collateral damage," Broadside gruffly answers, moving to pry his axe from the asphalt. "Alright, are we done here!" he bellows at no one in particular. Andi Lassiter winces a bit at the bellow, then looks toward the others as well. "Swoop? Patchwork? Are you both all right?" Broadside doesn't wait for an answer, already headed back down towards the coast. "If anyone's hitchin' a ride best hurry up!" Category:Logs